Melissa and Joey (M&J)
by BronwynW
Summary: This is a series of episodes following after the episode 'What happens in Jersey' in Season 3. These episodes stay pretty much in line with the television show Melissa and Joey. If you like the show, you will more than likely, enjoy these episodes. Feel free to leave a review with each chapter and let me know what you think of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Melissa and Joey, Season 3 episode 16**

_**From the Earth to the Moon**_

_**Summary: This episode starts right after the second part of episode 15, what happens in Jersey . . .**_

Joe came into the living room prepared to tell Mel how he really felt about her when, the kitchen door swung open and in walked Mel's old boyfriend. "Austin."

"Hey you two," Joe played it like his whole world hadn't just fallen apart. Mel's ex-boyfriend, the perfect one for her (except for the whole vasectomy thing) coming back into her life now, complicated matters. "I don't want to interrupt anything. So, I'll go and help the kids unload the car. I'll let you two have your . . ." he turned to go back out the door barely refraining from gritting his teeth as he finished, "alone time."

"Joe," Mel started to say something but Austin had already begun to pour her a glass of wine.

"Come on Mel, let the man go and then you and I can start up, where we left off."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Mel mumbled the words into her drink as she watched Joe leave the house. Guilt and nerves mixed in with conflicting emotions. Mel took another long gulp of her red wine.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Austin gave her a funny look and Mel set her glass down on the coffee table. They sat on the sofa facing each other, now was the time for decisions. There were always choices to be examined, and as a strong Council woman for Toledo she was the one who usually made them.

"Austin, so here's the hundred dollar question that's up for grabs, what are you doing here in my house? And why have you miraculously changed your mind about not wanting kids? Last time I checked that was your deal breaker, remember? I wanted kids, and you didn't? So now what, you woke up this morning and decided to change your tune, what's up with that?" She thought for a moment as she poured herself another glass of wine and said, "Okay, that's technically_ two_ hundred dollar questions, not just one, but whose keeping score, I mean really?" She hummed low in her throat as her heart raced a mile a minute. She took another drink as she mumbled without much vehemence, "I'm blond, don't judge me!"

Austin laughed and shook his head at her joke, "Ah Mel, you don't ever change, do you?" His expression turned from laughing to more serious as he moved back to the subject at hand. "Does it really matter why I've decided to have kids? Why not just enjoy the fact that I want to start a family now? I'm ready, I guess the question I'm wondering right now is . . . are you?"

The kids picked this moment to walk into the house carrying their luggage from their recent trip to New Jersey. Ryder came in carrying a white shoe box that looked as if something was wriggling inside, she'd be sure to ask him about it, later. Lennox followed after Ryder balancing their bags and looking slightly deflated. Mel wondered why for a minute when the door closed after the children had entered.

"Where's Joe? I thought he was helping you unload the car?" Not that she cared where her Manny was, he was only a bigger part of their lives than she had realized. Okay, he had become an even bigger part of _her_ life than she had ever expected. The thought made her so nervous she reached for her glass of wine and took another drink.

Ryder answered absently as he carried his shoe box up the stairs with both hands clutching the rattling sides. "Joe went for a walk, yeah, I guess he spent too much time you know, cooped up in the car; needed to stretch or something."

"Or something," Lennox mumbled with disappointment glaring over at Austin. She took the bags that Ryder had pushed onto her, and started up the stairs giving her Aunt a lame excuse that she was tired and went up to bed.

Mel turned back to her ex-boyfriend. "Austin, listen I . . ." She held in her breath when Joe came walking back into the house with purposeful strides.

"Mel, can I speak with you for a moment?" He walked past them on the couch and said over his shoulder, "In the kitchen?"

Wow, he looked seriously pissed and even though Mel could hardly blame him she didn't think she could go into the kitchen without taking some backup with her. She grabbed her glass of wine and glanced over at Austin, "I just need to-give me one moment."

When she walked back through the door of the kitchen she let out a breath of relief and tried for easy going Mel Burke. With a smile plastered on her face she said, "Whew, I'm glad you saved me back there. Thanks Joe, you know I can always count on you to get me out of intense moments."

"If you want to be saved from intense moments, then you shouldn't have come in here." Joe nodded as he looked at her and felt the want for her sneaking up behind him and biting him in the ass. "Burke, what is _he_ doing in there?"

Mel took a drink from her wine glass and said, "Oh he came by to shoot the breeze, and drink a little wine, and. . ."

"And?"

"And he said he was ready now to start a family and asked if I wanted to have kids with him," She made a low groaning noise and set her glass on the kitchen counter. Turning to face Joe she heard him make a low growling sound deep within his throat. Mel felt her insides clench with need as she remembered that he'd made the same sound last night when he'd been with her. Their first time had been shattering, from the Earth to the Moon kind of shattering. "Joe, Joe," she turned to him frantically wringing her hands and moving from side to side, "I don't know what to do. Tell me what should I do?"

"I can't tell you that Mel."

She groaned again and stomped her foot like a petulant child, "Why not? I hate having to be the grown up all the time. Why can't I ever be the kid? What am I going to tell him?"

"What do you want to tell him?"

"Oh, _you_, you're no help at all." She made _you_ sound like a cuss word and he smiled despite the situation. She was cute when she was agitated like this.

Joe decided to bite the bullet and came out with it. "Mel," his voice grew soft, tender as he asked her, "What do you want to do?"

"I want to tell him to go back to where he came from so that everything can be like it was."

"Everything," He made the word sound like a question remembering last night and their naked and tangled limbs. His eyes grew hot as they met hers and connected. He felt her simmering response.

"I'm not going there Longo, Oh," she rolled her eyes at him. "Okay, I can do this. I am a successful Council woman and I'm used to dealing with sticky situations, and this is definitely _one of those_."

"What are you going to say to him?"

"I'll let you know as soon as I find out," She drained her last drink for the night and then said, "Sometimes I hate being a beautiful blond!"

"I'm sure it's very hard for you," He fought back his amusement. Then he added, "Before you go in there Mel, I think you need a reminder of what could be waiting for you when you get back."

Joe took her by the arm and pushed her against him. She felt the solid wall of his muscular chest and her insides did that clenching thing again that caused her blood to boil. She didn't have time to formulate anything more before he pulled her closer and plundered her mouth with his. Their mouths met, their tongues dueled for dominance. The kiss drained every thought and worry from her mind. She took his mouth and dove into the moment without caring about the consequences. Just this once, she would indulge in something that she wanted but might not be able to keep. Nothing lasted forever. Mel was smart enough, and knew enough of the world to realize that. But when he ended the kiss she found herself leaning forward, and when he didn't move in again, she felt the grounds of sore disappointment nearly overcome her.

_Damn the sexy man_, didn't he know he couldn't kiss a woman like that and not follow through with the rest?

Joe gave her a smile filled with heat and tapped her nose with his finger, "Remember that when you're in their talking to your vasectomy guy."

"He's not _vasectomy guy_ Joe, he has a name. It's," her mind was still muddled from his kiss, oh my god, _she couldn't remember her ex-boyfriend's name_. She still had the taste of Joe lingering on her swollen lips and she wanted more. The knowledge of that aggravated her even more.

Joe answered for her. "It's Austin, right?"

He grinned at her as she turned to leave. Before Mel pushed through the kitchen door she glared at him over her shoulder, "I know his name. I just wanted to make sure you were paying attention."

"I'm paying attention," Joe said after she left the room. "Maybe for the first time in my life, I'm paying attention."

_**Note for the readers: Please feel free to write a review, I don't know if I'll be updating anytime soon but I do like to hear from readers.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Melissa and Joey**

**Part Two: From the Earth to the Moon**

"Austin," Mel sat down on the sofa next to her ex-boyfriend with grim determination. "Look, while I'm flattered that you would take such a huge, and I mean _huge _leap into wanting to start a family . . . you have to know that my life is chaotic. Do you really want to be a part of my family, because that will include Ryder, and Lennox, and maybe-"

"Mel," Austin leaned forward and grabbed her hand. "I think I'm ready to start a family, and I think I can handle your _chaos_ as you call it."

"I'm pretty sure that you need to say more than 'I think I can handle it.'" Mel closed her eyes for a moment and gave in, "Austin, while I think that you might just be the perfect guy for me, I'm going to have to pass."

Ryder chose that moment to come running down the stairs completely oblivious to the situation taking place in the living room. He called out to his Aunt frantically searching for something, "Have you seen it? Mel, it's missing. I don't know how it got away from me, but please, help me find it!"

Mel sighed and said to Austin, "Just a second." Turning to her nephew she asked him, "What's missing Ryder?"

"My cannoli," Ryder came down from the stairs and started searching under the table. Then he wandered into the living checking under the sofa as well as behind the television set.

"Ryder," When he went over to the other side of the television to look behind it Mel asked him. "Do you really think your cannoli would have fallen behind the TV? Did it suddenly sprout legs and wander off to watch ESPN?" Mel laughed at her own joke then completely forgot about Austin for a moment as she said to Ryder, "Wait a minute, when did Joe have time to make cannoli's and why wasn't I informed the second they were done?"

"It's not _a_ cannoli, not the kind you eat anyway. At least people wouldn't consider eating it."

"Ryder, have you completely _lost_ it?"

"Yeah, that's what I've been trying to tell you."

Austin suddenly jerked on the couch and had a pained look on his face. He started to shake his right leg and let out a high pitched squeak. Then he yelped when something sank its small claws into his flesh. "Ah!" He stood up from the sofa just as a large rat fell from his pant leg and scrambled around dizzily on the floor.

Mel squealed and Ryder rushed forward exclaiming excitedly, "My cannoli!" He picked up the rat and caressed the rodent and held him as if he were trying to comfort a much loved, family pet. "Hey little guy, I thought I lost you."

Mel shuddered and wriggled around. She stood up from the sofa cringing at the sight of the creature in Ryder's arms, "Where did you get that thing? No, no, you know what? I don't care just get it out of my sight."

"But he's scared and he only needs a little adjusting to his new home, then he'll be okay."

"Uh-uh, it's not living here. _Cannoli_ can go to the bakery where it belongs. Just as long as he's not in my house, I won't have rodents living here. We already have Joe and that's bad enough."

Joe came into the room and asked if everything was okay. Mel was about to answer when she saw that Austin was holding up his hands as if he were surrendering. Backing away from the rodent, and Mel, he quickly made his way toward the door. His escape route, she could see it in his eyes, he was leaving her.

"Mel, it looks like you've already made your decision and your house seems kinda preoccupied right now." Austin shuddered with revulsion as he glanced over at the rat then gave her one last look, "I'll just leave you to it then. Good-bye Mel."

"Wuss," Joe shook his head at Austin's departure even though the gleam in his eyes as he looked at her spoke volumes.

"I'm going to take Cannoli upstairs. He'll sleep in my room tonight."

"We're going to have a talk about that _thing_ living in my house Ryder, Joe doesn't need to wake up in the middle of the night to find something hairy crawling up his back. His back is already hairy enough without it."

Ryder gave her a funny look before he shook his head and then headed upstairs to his room.

"My back is not hairy, and you should know that more than anyone after last night."

Mel flushed, she actually flushed, and smacked him on the chest. He rubbed the spot where she'd hit him and said, "Owe. Now you've got to kiss it and make it better."

"What are we, in Junior High?"

"You used to kiss boys on their chests when you were in Junior High? Started a little early, didn't you?"

Mel looked down her nose at him, "What were you twenty-five when you first got laid?"

"No, actually I was seventeen, but that's off the subject." Joe's expression grew serious and his voice gentled when he asked her, "Is everything fine, Mel?"

Mel's heart thumped loudly in her chest as she looked at Joe. Remembering their hot kiss in the kitchen she almost forgot to answer his question. Wanting him like she did was bad news, and it could only mess things up between them. But she said, "Yes, everything is fine. Austin was perfect. He was everything I could have ever imagined the perfect guy to be."

"Why did you say no to him, then?"

Mel went to walk into the kitchen, but before she did so she glanced over her shoulder and looked at him, "Because I decided that I didn't want perfect. I wanted you."

Joe caught the look of hunger and need in Mel's eyes as she left the room. He nodded with confidence and thought out loud, "Yeah, she wants me."

Then he thought about what she'd said. She didn't want perfect, she wanted him. He changed expressions almost immediately and called out, "Hey, I'm not perfect? Is that what you're saying? Cause I'll have you know that a lot of the ladies would disagree with you, Mel. Are you even listening to me, come on, Mel." When he could only hear her laughing from the other room he shook his head and sighed, "Women." Then he smiled tenderly and went into the kitchen to go after her.

**Author's Note: This is the end of episode 16. Please feel free to let me know what you think of this segment. _Your thoughts matter._ What do you think will happen in the next episode?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Melissa and Joey**

**Episode 17 of Season 3**

**Unexpected Announcements**

Mel woke up later that night and she groaned as she looked over at the clock on her nightstand. "Someone better be dead or at least emergency hospital sick!" She grabbed a robe she kept by the bed and belted it around her negligee.

When she opened the door she scolded the intruder, "Its 2:00 in the freaking morning Joe." She paused before she placed a hand on his chest and asked on impulse, "Wait a minute, are the kids okay? Is the house burning down?"

Joe rolled his eyes at her before he answered. "No Mel, the kids are fine and the house is not on fire. You're a whole handful of crazy sometimes, aren't you?"

Mel ignored that comment and said instead, "What are you doing standing unwanted in my doorway?"

"I'm standing here because I couldn't sleep. I couldn't sleep because it's your fault. You and I, have some unfinished business I think we need to discuss."

"It's not my fault you can't sleep, Joe. Take a pill, go and Google yourself to sleep, do whatever, just go away. I have an early meeting with the councilmen to discuss lower budget waste management costs," Mel went to close the door on him. "We can talk about whatever issue this is, after my meeting tomorrow."

He had his hand on the door and pushed his way inside without bothering to ask for permission. It was just so _Joe Longo_ that Mel let out an aggravated groan before she said, "Sure, make yourself at home in here. It's only my bedroom and you're only my employee, the nanny to my niece and nephew."

"Technically, I'm freelance."

"Yeah, freelance, nanny, call it whatever you want, just not in here." Mel pointed to the area that was her space. Her lovely space. Did she really want to give all that up, and for _him_? He grated under her skin like nobody's mother but _damn the man_ looked good in sweatpants and a muscled T.

"You didn't mind being in _my_ room last night when we were in Jersey," Joe reminded her about their one night of mind blowing sex and her eyes widened.

"Hey, what happens in Jersey; stays in Jersey, okay?"

"Yeah, that's not going to work for me." Joe gave her a heated look filled with arousal.

She could pretend not to notice but she couldn't hold back the breathy quality of her voice when she spoke to him next. Being turned on around this guy all the time was really starting to piss her off. "Why not?"

"This might not _stay_ in Jersey." He gave her a pointed look.

She only responded with, "C'mon Joe, I'm tired. Do you want to, you know, get on with the point already?"

"You want the bald facts then, hu?"

"Yeah Joe, hit me with them right here." She touched her forehead for emphasis.

He laughed without amusement and said, "Okay, you want it. I'll tell you straight up. All cards are on the table."

When he still didn't continue Mel sighed, "Throw the cards all around the table for all I care Joe, _just tell me_."

Joe took a deep breath and then avoided her gaze before he looked right at her and said quickly, "We had sex all night last night and I didn't use any kind of protection when I was with you. I've never been without a condom before chalk it up to the effects from the stupid rabbits brew. That's the only explanation I have for how I could have forgotten. So unless you are on the pill, you might be carrying my baby right now."

**Author's note: Hi there, thanks for all of your lovely reviews for the last episode of Melissa and Joey. I deleted it so that I could organize the story a bit better, not because I didn't love your reviews. I hope you've enjoyed this small segment. What do you think Mel's response will be to Joe's announcement?** **Next installment will be coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Melissa and Joey**

**Episode 17: Season 3: Part two**

**Unexpected Announcements**

"Wow, double wow." Mel took a moment looking at Joe with wide eyes before she went over to the bed and sat down. Her heart raced a mile a minute as she tried to gather her composure enough to become the more easy-going Mel Burke. It was going to take some time to catch her breath.

"Yeah, you said it, _wow_!" Joe clasped his hands together and leaned forward resting his arms on his legs.

"Joe," Mel reached over and smoothed her hand down his arm in a comforting gesture. She felt the spark dance around them even as she touched him. She shook her head at the direction of her thoughts then leaned over and smacked him on the back of his head, "How stupid do you think I am?"

"Hey, what was that for? It wasn't my fault I didn't wear a condom, well, not _all _my fault. Though, I admit I could have been more careful." Joe rubbed the smarting area on the back of his head.

"Nothing is ever your fault, Joe." She rolled her eyes at him and stood up from the bed putting her hands on her hips, she confronted him, "Do you really think I became a politician without working around a little something called, responsibility?"

"Your crazy side is starting to come out again, Burke. You might want to work on harnessing that back inside." Joe smiled as she glared at him.

She sighed before she decided to tell him the truth and said, "I'm on birth control."

"You're on, you mean," Joe pointed a finger at her and nodded with relief. "Ah, so you're good, no whoops in this corner of the room, then?"

"I'm good. There is no bun," She pointed to her stomach and added, "in this oven."

"Oh thank God. Not thank God, but _thank God_!" Joe waited for the relief to come at Mel's announcement, but when the necessary emotion didn't fully reach him, he felt the panic begin to rise. He thought for a minute and glanced over at her, "Just because you're on birth control, doesn't mean there isn't a chance that you could be . . ."

"I'm not carrying a little Joey inside this tummy. I think I'd be the first to know if I was, just saying. But to set your mind at ease, I should probably remind you about the certain days of the month that _you_ highlighted on the calendar for my hum-de-hum-hum. It was wildly inappropriate for you to do something like that, by the way."

He smiled with amusement because, it had been incredibly inappropriate, but seeing the expression on her face when she'd caught onto his joke had been priceless. "Yeah well, you can call it one of my better days baby."

Mel made a face at him but then said, "I'll start Friday, this Friday." She looked at her watch and said, "Which is the day after today since now it's Thursday morning and my meeting with the councilmen is in like six hours."

She went over to the bed and said, "Come on Joe, it's time for you to leave now. I need my beauty sleep. If I don't get my six hours then I'll be less gorgeous than I normally am and we can't have that. So out," She pulled him up from the bed and gasped when she found herself standing face to face with him and entirely too close for comfort.

"Did I mention already that I need to be up in six hours?" Why did her voice suddenly sound as if she'd just been through a 15k run? Mel was practically panting as she stood close to him, _damn the man for making her want him so much_.

"You mentioned it," Joe placed his hands around her waist and her robe loosened revealing her undergarments.

Her peak-a-boo red negligee made his eyes catch fire on the inside as he stared down at her breasts covered in lace. "Nice robe." He pulled away from her, tipped his head down as he looked at her and grinned, "Good night Burke."

She threw a pillow at his retreating back, "I can't stand you, Joe Longo."

"I feel the same way about you Burke." He winked at her before she shut the door in his face.

**Author's note: I'll be adding a part three to this episode. So some episodes will have only two parts, while others will have three. I hope you like my remake of this part two episode for Melissa and Joey. It's my take on what I'd like to see in the show, with just a tad bit more steam on the side. What do you think will happen, on Friday?** **Feel free to post a review and let me know your** **thoughts about the remake.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Melissa and Joey**

**Episode 17: Season 3 part three**

"Six more months and my suspension from school will be over." Ryder sat down to the breakfast table Friday morning, dressed and ready for one of his sessions of tutoring with Joe. "I can't wait to see all the people I've missed. Being home taught makes it seem like I don't even exist anymore. Just six more months and then things will get back to normal again."

Joe was making pancakes and Lennox was just coming into the kitchen to sit down next to her brother. She'd overheard Ryder's last remark and patted her brother on the arm, "Even when you come back to school, Ryder you're still going to be a loser. Sorry, it's something that can't be helped, nerds can't change their colors. It's a proven fact, right Joe?"

"Sure Lennox, yeah . . ." Ryder and Lennox both looked over at their nanny with surprise. Joe went from flipping pancakes to realizing he'd missed a step in their conversation. He started to reiterate, "Lennox, the table is for eating, not for picking on your brother." He shook his head at himself, man, he needed to get his head back into the game and keep his thoughts from straying to other things.

"Hey everybody," Mel chose that moment to walk into the room. Wearing a gray business skirt that showed off enough leg to make him salivate even when he knew he shouldn't, he avoided her gaze as she went directly over to the coffeepot.

Lennox and Ryder both mumbled a quick, "Hey Aunt Mel."

"Woe, wait where are you guys off to in such a hurry?" The kids paused on their way up the stairs.

"I want to finish my video game before I start my tutoring lesson with Joe, so I'm going to enjoy my half hour of freedom." Ryder sneaked off to his room before Joe could remind him about his English Literature paper that was due later that day.

"And you?" Mel turned to Lennox who was just about to leave her and Joe alone together in the kitchen. She had news to tell him but she didn't want to get to that quite yet, she found herself stalling instead.

"I need to put some finishing touches on_ this_ before I go to school." Lennox made a motion to her face and said, "My face has to stay beautiful all day without makeup lines and mascara smudges ruining the look; that takes some serious skill you know."

"Oh, but you're so pretty just the way you are my little booger schnuggar."

Lennox rolled her eyes at her Aunt but smiled at the nickname as she made her way up the stairs and out of sight.

Joe laughed as he finished flipping the rest of the pancakes and set them aside for the kids to snack on before school. "That pet name was lame Mel, even for you."

"What, I like letting my niece know that I care about her, by giving her pet names so sue me. Actually no, don't really sue me, because that would be awkward since you're my nanny and all." Mel took a long drink of her coffee and hummed low in approval as the caffeine started to kick in.

Joe made a face at her joke and corrected her, "Domestic Manager and hey, names like that need to be kept to yourself, okay? There's no sense in torturing the poor girl by calling her booger schnuggar."

"Oh, you don't have pet names for your nieces or nephews, Joe?"

He shook his head at her like he was thinking she was deranged and said simply, "No, I am your above average better than normal guy who doesn't call my family members pathetic names like, snoodle doodle."

Mel shook her head and laughed into her coffee cup, "Please like I would come up with something dumb like snoodle doodle." Mel looked sideways over at him and paused before she said quietly, "I have a name for you Joe."

"A pet name, for me?" When she nodded Joe set aside his spatula and turned to face her with his hands on his hips. "Okay, this I gotta hear, is it _hot stud_, or _sugar daddy_? Because I have to tell you that either one is totally,"

"Completely ridiculous?" Mel finished his sentence looking over at him with a smirk as she drank the rest of her coffee and placed her cup in the sink.

"No, I was going to say, inappropriate." Joe paused before he added, "But only during working hours. When I'm off the clock, you can feel free to; say whatever you want to me."

His suggestive tone aroused her, and Mel's pulse skyrocketed at his change from their usual banter. She hedged her way around bringing up the issue at hand and finally said, "Speaking about the things I want to say to you, I . . ."

Joe noted the more serious glance she gave him and knew that she was switching gears. "Is this about your _thing_, starting Friday, because that's today?"

"Yeah, I know."

"And," Joe waited.

"I'm not pregnant. Everything is completely fine and in regular working order. I think we should forget about Jersey and go back to the way things were before between us." Mel felt the rush of surprising disappointment at her news and stepped back to gauge his reaction.

Joe exhaled slowly and sidestepped around her, "Well I've got to stop by the market, so I'll see you after you get home from work."

He leaned in then and shocked the hell out of her by kissing her. Mel's jaw dropped open and a puff of his breath entered her mouth. He tasted like pancakes, and Joe. She wanted more. The spark of desire hit her with full force as he took her mouth and challenged her to take his. Mel couldn't blame her consuming emotions on any stupid rabbits brew, lack of sleep, or dumb brain malfunctions. She was tempted in spite of herself, _damn the man_, she wanted Joe Longo. What was she going to do about that?

When he stepped back not two second later, she lost her balance. With worry and desire warring inside of her Mel pressed her fingers to her lips. She faked her reaction as if she hadn't responded to his kiss at all which was, of course, a total lie. "Gross, what the heck was that for?"

"That was all for you baby." Joe pointed and smiled at her because he'd felt her response to him, and even though the kiss hadn't been planned, he'd gone with what he'd felt. "You'll have to wait for the next one, though. We can't fool around until after hours, way too unprofessional you know. You think you can hold for that long?"

She gave him a once over and snorted in typical Mel Burke fashion, "Yeah, like I'd fool around with _you _Longo."

"You already have Burke, or do I need to remind you?" Joe gave her a meaningful look filled with hot need.

Her mouth watered as she remembered and she sputtered a response, "No, no. You don't need to remind me, just do your nanny thing and go to the market."

He smiled at her back as she walked out of the room. After she was gone Joe nodded and said, "Yeah, this should be interesting."

**Authors note: This is the end of Episode 17 part three. Did you like the outcome of the exchange between Mel and Joe? She kissed him at the end of one of the past episodes on the actual show. I figured this would be a good switch for them. BTW, I also posted this one more than once to fix a few errors in the document. Thanks for your patience. Please feel free to let me know what you thought about the chapter, in a review. Thanks for your thoughts.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Melissa and Joey**

**Season 3: Episode 18: Part One**

**Controlled Chaos**

"You're hogging the remote again Joe, hand it over." Mel nudged her Manny in the side and all he did was grunt in response.

"It's _my_ turn to pick what I want to watch, and it's not going to be _Football_." The kids were off doing what teenagers did best, and Mel had the house all to herself, except for the annoying guy sitting next to her. Ryder was at his girlfriend's having dinner with her family, and Lennox was at the mall shopping with her friend Noelle. Mel would have been so into Storage Wars right about now, if it wasn't for Joe. Then again, if it wasn't for him Mel wouldn't have anyone to argue with over what television program to watch.

"Burke, we saw your chick movie last time, I'm watching Football. It's the play-offs." When Joe placed the remote on the side next to him, further away from her, she made a move to reach over him.

Joe folded his arms across his chest, leaned back against the couch, and slid his eyes over to hers. He gave her a once over appreciating her casual blue jeans and red silk blouse. "You sure you want to make a play for it right now Mel?"

The challenging tone in his voice revved her interest and she caught the gleam of desire in his eyes as she reached over him. She brushed her hand against his abs covered in a tight green t-shirt and grabbed the remote before she could forget about her target.

He shook his head before he pointed at her, "Oh no, you did not just do that."

Mel waved the remote directly in front of him and said, "I do believe I did, _in your face Longo_."

"Yeah, it is in my face and it's starting to . . ." Joe slipped his hands around her wrists and was caught off guard by the scent of her. He maneuvered them on the couch so that she had her back pressed against the sofa. He was leaning over her, caging her wrists so that the remote lay, caught in between them. "Did you get a new perfume that I don't know about?"

"Do you have to know every single thing that I buy Joe?" When he gave her a look that meant to get on with it, she gave in. "I bought it on-line a few days ago, why?"

Joe bent his head and became distracted as he smelled her neck. Hiding his smile when she shivered, he leaned in closer and asked, "What's it called?"

"Guilty, by Gucci." She didn't want to ask him, but what the hell, she needed to know. "Do you like it?"

He made a move like he was going to kiss her then backed off and said, "Eh, its okay." He had to take a minute to wait for the blood to rush back up from his _Thunder Down Under_ before he sat back against the sofa and waved the remote in her face. "See what I did there?"

"Yeah, you totally lied." Mel caught him widening his eyes, "You were so turned on by my perfume Joe."

"What?" His voice went up an octave higher than normal and he cleared his throat, "What? I was not."

"There's no shame in admitting that you want to sniff me again." Mel lifted up her hair and leaned into him, "Go ahead. You can give me another sniff. Second one is free but after that, I might start charging."

"For what, sniffing privileges? Don't be ridiculous Burke." Joe shook his head and turned the television back to his game.

"You just don't want to admit that I'm perfectly sniffable, and you wanted my_ woman's_ perfume." Mel started laughing at her joke.

"Okay," Joe pushed mute on the television and smothered his amusement when he turned to look at her. "For one thing, Burke, sniffable is not even a word. It's like the made up words you use for your little nicknames, and two, it wasn't about your _woman's_ perfume."

"Then what were you doing hovering over me and creeping me out?" Mel stopped in the middle of her lie because, he wasn't actually creeping her out. She wanted to see what his reaction would be though, if he thought she was serious. The look he gave her told Mel that he was onto her little trick. Damn, he could see right through her and wow, the man had some serious hotness just rolling off him in waves. He was completely doable sitting there on her sofa, _damn Joe for making her want to wrap her legs around him all the time_. Her eyes connected with his and she felt the vibrating pulse of her erratic heart beating. Wait a minute, that wasn't her pulse vibrating. That was her phone. Mel reached into the pocket of her jeans to grab her cell, "Mel Burke speaking."

Joe watched her while she talked to the person on the other end and tried to put his need on hold because he could tell it was something serious. She paused before she said, "Oh my God, is she okay? You said who was driving?" Another break in the conversation and he sat up from the sofa, turned off the television and heard her say, "Okay. I'll be right over."

"What was that about? What's going on, Mel?"

"It's Lennox," Mel bit back the nausea that came with too much fear hitting her all at once. She stood up from the sofa, and prepared to leave. Joe stood up with her. "She was in a car accident, Joe. They were driving home from some rock band oh I don't even know the name of it, who cares about that? Some idiot drummer guy was driving her and Noelle home and he swerved into the wrong lane."

"Is she okay?" Joe reached out to steady her because she was shaking.

"She broke her leg and she's all scratched and bruised. She's at the hospital, they say she has a slight concussion but she's okay to come home in a few hours. Noelle and the drummer guy are fine. They're at the hospital with her. I didn't even know they were at a concert, stupid. I need to go down there."

"I'm going with you, here I'll drive."

Mel nodded and grabbed her purse before they started out the door. Joe gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and said, "Hey Mel, don't worry about Lennox, she'll be fine. She's a strong smart girl, like her Aunt."

"Thanks Joe," Mel reached over to hug him and gave a slightly watery laugh. "I know things are bad when I'm catching myself hugging you and saying nice things without you know, adding my usual jabs."

"It's the shock coming through," Joe pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head before leaning back. "You'll be back to your annoying self in no time, I'm sure of that."

Mel smiled against his chest and pushed away, "You're so sure about everything, aren't you?"

"Yeah, you know it baby," Joe tried to play it easy even though he was anxious to see Lennox and make certain that she was okay.

They made their way outside when Mel made a face in his direction and said, "Ugh, don't ever call me _baby_ like that again, makes me queasy."

"Ah, you see how you bounce back, Burke? That was quicker than I thought," Joe smiled when she stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh, yeah, that's a good comeback. Except you're doing it wrong, your tongue has to be more pointed toward the other person, like this." He stuck his tongue out at her as they climbed into her car to check up with Lennox at the hospital.

"I hope she's really okay like they say because if she is then, I'm going to kill that girl, Joe." Joe backed out of the driveway and Mel added, "First I'm killing Lennox, then I'm going to kill that dumb drummer who swerved into the wrong lane."

"Not if I don't get to him first."

"Joe, you can't murder a guy at the hospital. That kind of thing isn't done there, honestly, don't you watch murder shows on tv?" Mel thought for a minute and said, "No, we'll take him, Noelle, and then Lennox home with us. We'll find out what happened, and _then_ we'll do some murdering."

"As long as I get the guy," Joe clenched his fists feeling like a father toward Lennox he shook his head. "I'm not about to let some idiot member of some rock band hurt Lennox with his stupid driving. What was she doing with a drummer anyway, didn't you warn her about drummers in rock bands?"

"Yeah," Mel smiled without amusement and added. "I warned her. Sometimes I think my niece is a little more like the old me, and not nearly as much like the new me as I had once thought."

Joe gave her a bemused look and said, "You know, I'm a little scared. I understood all your crazy talk you were just spouting and I have to say, Mel I don't like it."

Mel rolled her eyes at him and sighed, "Well then, it's a good thing that not everything is about you, Longo. Now, shut your yapper and slam on it already." He kept his mouth quiet, though he sent her a light glare for retribution before he slammed his foot down on the gas pedal.

**End of Part One: Episode 18 of Season 3: Hope you liked the first chapter of this episode. Feel free to let me know what you think of it, I always like to hear your thoughts on the story. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Melissa and Joey**

**Episode 18:**

**Season 3, part Two**

_"I can't believe you Lennox,"_ Mel raised her voice at her niece as she helped her with her crutches. They were getting out of the car and preparing to help Lennox hobble up the walkway to their home. A cast had been put on Lennox covering the lower half of her right leg. She had one extremely bruised eye, some bumps, and several scrapes. "How could you be so reckless? Didn't I tell you _never_ to date a drummer, they lead to nothing but trouble, and I can tell you that from personal experience."

"Mel," Joe came up beside Lennox and opened the front door for her. They all walked into the house together. "This is not a good time to tell us about your wild child phase, okay? I'm just disappointed that the guy responsible for this mess wasn't at the hospital when we arrived. The coward left Lennox all alone in the room and that made me angry."

"Why would that make you angry? Nothing bad could happen to her in a hospital Joe, the bad had already happened_ before_ he left." Mel brushed Joe aside and went on with her story, "I was going to tell her that I dated this drummer once. His name was Mace, and we got caught behind this dumpster in the alley doing," She glanced from Joe to her niece, torn between wanting to be a good Aunt and also having a strong desire to see how Joe would react to what she had to say, "what grown-ups sometimes do when they're old enough and responsible enough to do it."

"Gross Aunt Mel," Lennox shuddered at the idea of her Aunt having sex and sat down carefully on the sofa. Joe helped her prop up her injured leg on the coffee table before he turned to Mel.

"Yeah, that really smoothed things over. Why don't you get to the point Burke?" Joe knew she wouldn't stop with her story until it was all out in the open whether they wanted to hear it or not. He cleared his throat and kept his hands clenched at his sides at the thought of her having sex with another guy. Why the heck was he angry about that? It wasn't like she was having sex with any other guy now, this was in her past. He was being completely ridiculous and forced himself to relax before she continued.

"Anyway, we were in the middle of um doing it when the cops showed up. Apparently a body had been stashed in the dumpster we were leaning against and had been reported not long before we went into the alley. Turns out it was one of the band member's ex-girlfriends. Yeah, how twisted is that for you?" Mel set her purse on the desk in the living and laughed as she went to sit down next to her niece on the sofa.

Lennox gave her Aunt a sideways glance and said, "What was the point of telling me your disgusting story, Aunt Mel?"

"The point is . . ." Mel looked as if she was searching for the main clue to some mystery novel and Joe laughed as he watched her scramble for purchase. "The point is to never get involved with any member of a rock band, _especially the drummer_. They can only lead to trouble which leads me to, aka, the cast on your leg."

"And the actual point that we're trying to get to," Joe glanced at Lennox. "Why did you do something like this Lennox? It's not like you."

Lennox shrugged and winced after she made the move. Man, the cuts and bruises stung like a mother and she didn't want to get into anything with Aunt Mel and Joe right now. "Can I just rest right now? I'm feeling drowsy from the meds and I'd like to get some sleep if I could."

"Sure, sure Len, we'll talk about it later. Let me and Joe help you get upstairs to your room so you can take a nap. Then Joe can make you some pasta Fagioli soup for when you wake up."

They helped her up the stairs, Joe on one side of Lennox, and Mel on the other. "Why pasta Fagioli soup, Mel? What good is that going to do for her leg? She needs Chicken noodle, or something hearty like a Stew."

Mel gave Joe an annoyed glance and said, "She's not sick, Joe she's injured. Your pasta Fagioli is the best and it just sounded good, okay? Why do you have to be so irritating about everything?"

"Me, irritating what about you and your little tongue thing you did earlier today?"

"What little tongue thing, I did no little tongue thing earlier."

Joe gave her a pointed look and said, "Yes, you did. You stuck your tongue out at me like some fifth grader getting mad at her English teacher, and what was up with that story you told? Why do we need to know about some guy you had sex with when you were eighteen? How was that relevant for Lennox's situation?"

"Shows how much you know, I was seventeen not eighteen when that happened, and the story was relevant. . ."

They argued all the way up the stairs and helped Lennox into bed. She kept nodding off as they made her comfortable and took care of her wounded leg for her. Turning off the light behind them, they both exited the room leaving Lennox alone to snooze away the pain medicine.

A few hours later a knock, with quick successions, came to Lennox's bedroom door. Ryder poked his head into the room and Lennox mumbled, "Go away Ryder; don't wanna talk to you now."

"I'm not going to take long; I just wanted to make sure you're okay." Her brother came into the room and shut the door behind him. He saw that she was doped up on pain meds and would likely forget their entire conversation. He tipped his head as he watched her raise her head from her pillows. A small amount of drool had pooled across the lower portion of her left cheek while she'd slept and he grinned as he noticed it. She would be mortified if he took a picture of her right now and posted it on facebook, she seemed so un-Lennox-like that it made him laugh, "Looks like they gave you the strong stuff, hu?"

"Oh, what do ya want Ryder?" She was slurring her words together and did not have the energy to talk to anyone at the moment.

"I just wanted to tell you that your plan was so epic. It was spot on. I couldn't have done it better myself, which is why I'm glad we decided to let you put one in for the team." Ryder nodded with a pleased look on his face.

"What was spot on, nerd; can you get-to-the-point?"

Ryder shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets. "What we'd decided on earlier to get Joe to stick around longer. You said he needed a better reason to stay on as our nanny and well," Ryder motioned to her injured leg. "Now he has one, taking care of you. Brilliant work, Len, though the original plan was for you to simply date a drummer guy from one of the ghetto rock bands in the city. You didn't have to go all out and get in a car accident, too. Dating a drummer would have made Aunt Mel and Joe ballistic enough to keep better tabs on you, but the whole injury play was a good move, I have to admit."

"The accident wasn't part of the deal, Ryder," She sat up partway from her bed and looked at him. "I didn't plan the car crash, it happened because the drummer I was _pretend_ dating made a stupid move and started texting while he was driving. Fate stepped in," She winced as she said the words, remembering the piercing scream of metal clashing against metal. Feeling the shock from the accident made her lay back in bed again, drowsy with her efforts to recuperate.

"And now Joe will stay." Ryder looked as if he were one of the happiest guys in America. Lennox groaned and Ryder paused before he said, "You know, I never thought I'd say this but thanks Len. It's because of your foolish move that Joe gets to stay with us longer now. He needs us."

"We need him more, especially Aunt Mel." Lennox leaned up from her pillows and said, "They're sleeping together and we have to give them enough space now to let them hook up again without us leaning over their shoulder 24-7 ruining the mood. Think you could give them some space, bro?"

"Yeah, I think I can manage that." Ryder smiled with amusement because a messy part of his sister's hair had stuck to the drool hanging on her cheek. He took out his cell phone and thought about all her friends who were going to see the pic of her in this condition and thought; what the heck? "Hey Lennox?"

"What?" She raised her head from her pillow looking like a scary ghoul from some ridiculous retro horror movie.

"Say cheese," Ryder clicked the button on his cell and caught the picture of Lennox at her absolute worst.

"Ryder, if I see that picture posted on facebook or twitter, I'm going to strangle you." Lennox threw a pillow at her brothers retreating back and heard him laughing as he left the room and walked out of sight.

"Yeah," Ryder clicked save on his phone and grinned. "They're all going to see it."

**End of Episode 18: Part two of Season 3. I'd love to hear what you think of the chapter. Please feel free to post a review or leave me a pm, to let me know your thoughts. Thanks. Will update with another episode soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Melissa and Joey**

**Episode 19: Season 3: Part One**

**Interruptions and Conflict**

Mel walked into the kitchen about a week later and went directly to the coffee pot for her latest pick me up. Joe was making French toast for breakfast and she leaned over to sniff him, pretending to smell the food instead. "Well hello there hot stuff, how are _you_ doing this morning?"

Her Manny glanced at her with a surprised expression on his ridiculously attractive face and did a double take at the new nickname, "Not bad. How about you, baby?"

Mel smothered a smile and felt her heart rate quicken at his reaction. She pointed to the food and glanced at him, "Sorry, I was actually talking to the French toast. It's my favorite kind of breakfast, don't you know. Having a good morning Joe?"

Joe gave her a slight eye roll before he answered again. "I didn't know you'd picked up talking to food lately. You'll have to warn me _before_ you start showing your crazy side again."

Mel gave him an annoyed look and said, "What has your back up today? Other than your usual attitude of, waa, waa, I was bamboozled out of losing millions of dollars from this company I used to work for and now I have to be a nanny for two teenagers?" She sipped her coffee and made an attempt to grab one of the pieces of French toast on the plate by his side.

He smacked her hand with his spatula and she pouted. Pointing a finger he scolded her, "I'm a domestic manager, and that plate is for Lennox." He paused before adding, "_No touching."_

"That's not what you said a few nights ago," Mel gave Joe a heated look and didn't miss the spark of desire in the glance he gave back to her.

"It was more than a few nights ago Mel."

"More like a whole _five_ nights, what's up with that Longo?"

She acted as if she was seriously angry at him, and he had to admit that he enjoyed seeing her like this. Joe was more turned on now simply by arguing with Mel, than he had been sleeping with any other woman from his past. He'd never tell her this though, he wasn't about to give her that kind of leverage.

Glaring over the rim of her coffee cup Mel finished her caffeinated drink and placed it in the sink. Before he could set her mind at ease, they were interrupted by Ryder coming down the stairs for breakfast.

"Hey Joe, Aunt Mel," Ryder took a seat at the table preparing to take a bite of the French toast placed in front of him.

"Hey Ryder, can you bring this plate up to Lennox for me?"

"Sure no problem, I'll go and see how our little zombie princess is doing today."

"Ryder," Mel gave her nephew a chastising look and said, "knock it off."

Joe smiled and nodded at Ryder, "Good one, dude. I have to run down to the pharmacy and pick up your sister's latest prescription for her leg. But after that, it's back to the books, man."

"And make sure she stays in bed today," Mel called out to Ryder as he went to leave the kitchen. "I don't want Lennox stumbling down the stairs like she did the other day. I swear that girl is the absolute _worst patient ever_. She couldn't sit still to save someone's mother."

Joe laughed at her joke, "She's not that bad."

"I love my niece, but she is not a good sick person."

"She's not sick, she's injured."

"Sick, injured, whatever Joe." Mel waved him away. "She's been a serious pain in the neck lately and you've only encouraged her by doing everything she wants."

"How is she supposed to take care of herself right now with her leg all broken up because of that idiot drummer kid who swerved into the wrong lane?"

"It's good that you take care of her Joe, she needs someone right now and my job takes me away from here more than I'd like it to but, this is not the issue."

Joe gave her an annoyed look before he said, "Then what's the problem?"

"You haven't been taking care of all _my_ needs lately."

When he gave her a pointed look, Mel flushed and said, "I meant to say that you've been slacking on some of the chores around the house."

Joe shook his head and tossed the last piece of French toast onto the plate next to him with an angry motion. "I missed doing the laundry one day, and now you're throwing a temper tantrum."

"Temper tantrum! I'm not the one who's complaining about doing _laundry_." Mel paused in her outburst and said, "You know what, I'm sorry Joe. I didn't mean to get all bossy on you. I just want Lennox to be more self-reliant even when she's not feeling well."

Joe nodded with more understanding and said, "Got it. I'm sorry for being an ass."

Mel and Joe both paused for a moment as they realized they'd apologized for fighting with each other. Joe grunted before he said, "This is weird."

"Yeah, it sort of feels like we're-I don't know—compromising." Mel shuddered at the thought. "Okay, can we go back to arguing again because this is really freaking me out?"

Joe laughed a bit awkwardly and said, "Change of subject. I'm making lasagna tonight with a tossed salad."

Mel grabbed her purse and headed for the door. "Sounds good, I might be home a bit early today if my meeting with the mayor goes as planned. There will be better swing sets placed at each park in the residential area before I'm finished with him. After all, when it comes to business, Councilwoman Mel Burke always gets her way."

Before she could escape Joe stopped her. "Hey Mel, you know, I haven't forgotten. It's been _six_ nights since our last time together, not _five_."

"Oh, right." Mel stared at him caught by the lighter color of amber in his brown eyes. She shook her head and said as she headed out the door. "See ya Joe."

He waved and said a quick, "See ya."

When Mel closed the door at her back she paused before she walked over to her car, "Compromising with Joe Longo, hm, should someone pinch me so I'll wake up?" Mel smiled during the entire drive to her office.

**End of part one: An update for part two will be posted soon. Feel free to post a review and let me know what your thoughts are on this chapter. Thank you so much for all your comments-****BronwynW**


	9. Chapter 9

**Melissa and Joey**

**Season 3: episode 19: Part two**

**Interruptions and Conflict**

Mel opened the door to her niece's bedroom after work and announced to Lennox, and Joe, "I am the most beautiful and brilliant Councilwoman of all time."

"And here she is," Joe gave Lennox her latest prescription medicine for her broken leg and shook his head at Mel. "The most humble politician in America."

"Hey, at least I'm the most . . . humble politician in this room, oh, and Toledo." She winced at her choice of words. Usually she needed at least two drinks before she could spar decently with Joe. Unfortunately, he had a solid return for almost everything she said, and damn did he look good in tight blue jeans and a red fitted t-shirt.

Joe laughed at her come back and snorted, "Good save Mel."

"Whatever Joe, I am not going to let you rain on my parade. Because of me, there will be better swing sets placed in each park in the district."

"Nice going Aunt Mel, now kids all around the area can swing more happily knowing that their government is watching out for them." Joe snickered at Lennox's teasing and Mel turned her attention to her niece.

"And how is my poor _Schnooker Wooker_ doing today?" Mel went over to the bed and hugged Lennox who smiled at the nickname.

"Fine Aunt Mel, I've been so drugged up lately I can't feel a thing. Ryder even came in earlier today before he went to his girlfriend's and he flicked my cast like this and I hardly even noticed." She went to flick her leg again and pulled her hand away wincing. "Ouch, I probably shouldn't have done that twice."

"Yeah, you felt that? It's probably not a good idea to mess with your leg right now. I'll have a talk with Ryder later. You need to keep it elevated, especially since it was your lower leg that was broken. It's going to take about fourteen weeks for your injury to heal properly. At least, that's what the assistant at the pharmacy told me, right before she hit on me." Joe fluffed the pillows behind Lennox and positioned her leg so that it rested more prominently on the pillows placed beneath it.

"Thanks Dr. Joe, can I get some rest for a little while? I'm feeling a bit groggy," Lennox looked as if she was about to doze off in the middle of their conversation and Mel felt sorry for the poor girl.

Mel reached over and squeezed her niece's hand, "You can have _anything_ you want Lennox. Just call for me or Joe if you need us, okay?"

Walking out of Lennox's bedroom Joe followed Mel and he said, "Hey, what's up with that?"

"What's up with what, Longo?" They closed Lennox's door behind them and made their way down the stairs.

"You said you didn't want Lennox to be pampered anymore but you were the one doing the. . ." he cleared his throat unable to come up with a different word, "pampering."

"I caved," Mel frowned more at herself than anyone else. "She looked so adorable sitting there on her big bed with her laptop right at her side and so helpless and . . ."

"Injured?" Joe supplied glancing at her ruefully as they walked into the living room.

"Yeah, I'll have to let her grow up more some other time, I guess." Mel saw the knowing look Joe gave her and said, "Okay, all right. Fine, I'll be more careful from now on, you happy now?"

Joe grinned at her, "Getting there."

Mel shook her head and the doorbell rang, "Oh, can you see who's at the door? I need a drink, whew." She glanced over her shoulder and added, "It was a _long _day Longo, you get it? _Long_, Longo?"

"Yeah, there's a double meaning with the two words. You're gross Mel, but accurate."

Mel laughed as she went into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of red wine. On her way back into the living room Mel took a much needed drink of the alcohol that gave her more endurance. She didn't quite catch the end of the conversation happening between Joe and a beautiful woman she'd never met before, standing in her doorway. Joe took something from the slender brunette, God she hated brunettes, and then he closed the door after the stranger left Mel's front porch. She hadn't even stepped a foot inside Mel's house and Mel already hated the woman.

Joe held a piece of paper in his hands and Mel took another fortifying drink before she asked him, "So whatcha got there? And who was the tall bombshell who just left my house?"

"_Veronica_ has never been inside your house," Joe emphasized the name of the woman Mel seriously hated and added. "I met her at the pharmacy. She's the assistant who hit on me when I went to pick up the prescription for Lennox."

"Oh, you never told me someone hit on you at the pharmacy."

"Yeah I did, back in Lennox's room, a few minutes ago."

"Hmm," Mel had to stew a bit as she remembered and played for nonchalance. "Did you leave something at the pharmacy earlier today then? Is that why she was here?"

"Yeah," Joe lifted the paper he still held in his hand and turned it over. "Left my receipt and it looks like she put her number on the back of it."

"Please, what a lame way to get a guy's attention; it's so high school," Mel snorted. "Clearly she's only looking for a booty call and that's not what you want, right?"

"How do you know she's not wanting more than that Mel? She could be sincere and interested in something more meaningful—yeah, okay it sounds lame even when I'm saying it. She wants a booty call, or rather a long Longo." Joe laughed but the amusement didn't quite meet his eyes. Mel wondered if he was debating on whether or not to call the trashy woman because of what had transpired between the two of them.

"So are you going to give her your Longo?" Mel asked the question before he could leave the room and he shrugged.

"I don't know," He glanced at her without giving anything away. Damn, he would be a brilliant poker player. She met his eyes when he asked, "What do you think I should do Burke?"

"I think the Joe Longo I've known for three years would call a woman who looks like Kim Kardashian's doppelganger in a heartbeat." Mel winced at her own words and felt her insides clench with an even mixture of worry and desire as she looked at him. If she wasn't careful she might lose everything sooner rather than later, and she wasn't quite ready for that.

"Eh, maybe, who knows?" Joe left the living room and went into the kitchen as Mel exhaled slowly. She was going to go berserk if she didn't find out whether Joe was going to call the bimbo brunette, or not. Mel was all too aware they hadn't yet discussed the details of their _thing_ they had going on between them, and she felt incredible anxiety at the thought of breaching the topic.

"What the hell am I going to do now?" Mel took a moment to down the rest of her wine and breathed in and out a few times before she braced herself, and then walked straight into the kitchen in order to confront Joe.

**This is the end of Episode 19, Season three: part two. There will be a part three coming up, so look for it soon. I'd **_**love**_** to hear what your thoughts on this one. Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Melissa and Joey**

**Episode 19: Season 3: Part three**

Mel saw that Joe was putting the lasagna in the oven for dinner when she walked into the kitchen. She was about to reach for the vodka on the rack when she noticed that Joe had placed the bottle on the island, and had it already waiting for her.

"How did you know I'd want to go straight for the hard stuff?"

"I know you Burke, one glass of wine isn't going to cut it. Not for you anyway," Joe gave her a quick smile and set the timer on the oven. He started preparing the salad.

"Sometimes you read me so well." Mel took two shot glasses from the cabinet and poured herself a drink and him one as well. She pushed his shot glass closer to him and downed half of hers in one swallow. "Yeah, that hits the spot, right there. Hey can I talk to you for a second Joe?" She felt her heart racing a mile a minute at the thought of what she needed to say and wondered about what his reaction would be when she said it.

"Sure, what's on your mind Mel, did you buy a new pair of shoes that didn't quite fit your feet right?" Joe placed some sliced tomatoes into the bowl next to him.

"No," Mel glared at him for the sarcastic remark and said, "My shoes are fine. I've been thinking about the phone number your little brunette bimbo gave to you earlier." She exhaled slowly and took another drink.

Joe set the salad aside and leaned his hands on the island as he said, "I doubt if she's a bimbo, but what about it?"

"I don't think- you see the point I want to make-oh, why is this so difficult to say?" Mel paused before she told him in a quick outburst of words, _"I don't want you to call her, okay?"_

"Okay," Joe said the word slowly and turned around to place one of the knives he'd been using in the sink. "Why don't you want me to call her Burke? Do you have something against women who aren't blondes?"

"Not necessarily," Mel gave him another annoyed glance because she knew he was baiting her on purpose. He wanted her to spell everything out for him, damn it. Then fine, she would. "I don't want you to call her because I think we have something going on here, you know, between us. And I'm not sure what it is yet, but I think you were right back when you said it could be worth a shot to give this _thing_ a try." Mel felt like she was eating a handful of nails as she admitted he was right and telling him the rest wasn't any easier.

Joe gave her a heated look and smiled gently. Then he paused and said, "Wait, so you're saying I was right then?"

Mel sighed having known already that he would probably act like a total douche about this. "Yes, you were right."

"Can you say it three times fast and add Joe at the end?"

Mel shook her head at him and pushed away from the counter, "Don't push your luck_ Joe_."

Joe laughed with amusement and before she left the kitchen to go up to her room he called out to her. "Hey Mel, just so you know, I had already decided not to call her right after she left." He showed her the trash can where he'd tossed the receipt containing the woman's phone number.

"Great, so I made your ego even bigger than it already is all for nothing?" Mel rolled her eyes at him. "Thanks Longo."

"Anytime . . . Hey Mel," Before she turned on the stairs to leave the room his eyes filled with want as he gazed at her. "Thanks for telling me, I'm kinda glad you did."

"Anytime Joe," Mel turned to look at the trash can and the number inside. She glared at the contents and said, "Suck it you slutty brunette lady."

Joe laughed as he glanced at her, "Wow. You do have a thing against brunettes."

"No," she felt the spark between them even as she corrected him. "I only have a thing against brunettes who happen to be interested in _you_."

Joe gave her a surprised look and then nodded, "Okay. Good. Let's keep it that way."

Mel laughed softly as she thought that it looked as if tonight would be the end of their _six_ day drought after all.

**End of part three, episode 19 of season 3. It might be a while before I can post another episode. I have a busy schedule this week with work, but please feel free to let me know what you thought of this episode. Thanks for your comments so far. I love hearing from all of you-BronwynW**


End file.
